


戒指

by Siciliana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Vignette, bling bling diamond ring, sunshine seaside obvious intimacy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siciliana/pseuds/Siciliana
Summary: 托尼放弃了，让自己淹没于阳光、大海和亲昵。





	戒指

**Author's Note:**

> **平行世界假设，与真实事件和真实人物没有关系。**   
> 

早晨的空气闻起来有淡淡的咸味，温度也还适宜，床褥被覆盖上一层蓝白杂色。马尔科又把那道折叠纱帘拉上了，托尼轻拍自己的枕头，舒服地靠了上去。从住进来的第一天起，马尔科就很喜欢那个帘子，宣称回家后要给自己卧室装个一模一样的。

托尼嚼着夹着鱼肉和煎蛋的面包，心不在焉地检查积压的未读邮件。假期最美好的事情之一，就是可以不紧不慢地在床上吃早餐。 

马尔科吃得比他快，坐在镜子前，揪着自己的耳垂，头发松软地搭在前额。耳钉是昨天他们在小镇上闲逛时买的。那条窄街挤满了贵价牌子，店面克制低调，但各式橱窗又极尽功夫，好像生怕游客们错过更多花钱的机会。托尼对首饰兴致乏乏，马尔科倒饶有兴趣试了一圈。浏览完玻璃柜里的琳琅宝物，还有它们附带的价格，即使身处工资和交易常以百万千万为单位的职业足球领域，托尼坚持认为珠宝行当离谱到不可理喻。 

床陷下去一些，马尔科凑了过来，“你在看什么？”

“新球鞋的广告计划，应该没我什么事。” 托尼放下手机，识相地在马尔科耳朵上摸了一下，钻石可真耀眼，“挺好看的。”

马尔科露出笑容，“是吧？早知道昨天把黑色的那个也一起买了。”

托尼不知道他说的是哪一个，“我们下午可以再去。”

他们约了今天去海上垂钓，理论上在中午之前就该去码头，然后在船上吃午餐，向导一再保证他的厨子会做岛上最好的海鲜饭。马尔科摇头，“店员和我说他们有个网站，可以买了直接寄回家。”马尔科顺手拾起托尼的手机查了起来，托尼继续消灭他盘子里的食物。

“看看这个！”马尔科递过手机，屏幕上是一枚很宽的铂金戒指，当中镶嵌了一圈细小的宝石，“如何？”

托尼含糊地应了一声，马尔科也没追问，大概继续看其他款式了，“那个要五万欧。”

“是吗？” 托尼语气平静，“那岂不超出你这月的零花钱了。”

马尔科用手肘捅了他一下，托尼庆幸自己是左手拿着橙汁。马尔科父母在帮他打理财务，他不好奢侈，平日里花不了什么钱，这挺好的。事实上，他俩这次度假还是马尔科付的账。不过像他这样的球员，还要按月划生活费，实在过于有趣，托尼忍不住。

没过一分钟，马尔科又抬起头问道：“托尼，我们好像从来没买过戒指？你想要吗？”

托尼侧身看着他的脸，马尔科是认真的，“一对的话，岂不更贵了？你还得攒几个月。”

马尔科甚至懒得动手，他翻了个白眼，手指在屏幕上划了几下，“你那么有钱的话，可以买这个给我。”

这次是一枚钻戒，金色戒环，没有群镶碎钻，方方正正的巨大鲜黄钻石，璀璨迷人。这颜色就像马尔科，托尼想，他一年到头呆在多特蒙德，还没看够黄色吗。托尼瞟了一眼图片底下的描述：12.5克拉，祖母绿式切割，预约店内鉴赏。他回想昨天看到的那串14克拉项链的价格，这枚戒指只怕也贴着百万价签。

托尼喝完剩下的橙汁，把早餐桌从床上移下去，伸手搂住马尔科的肩，拿过手机再看了看。“当然可以买，” 他轻快地答应，“但你确定能戴着上场比赛？不会被足联判定为小型武器？”

马尔科没有吭声，托尼希望他不是真的在考虑这项战术的可行性，用无与伦比的戒指晃晕试图防守他的后卫。那钻石大到夸张，看上去可以遮住马尔科的手指。

“还有，戴上这枚戒指，我们需要正式一点，你要不要考虑换个姓氏？”托尼愈发挑逗起来，手在胸前一挥，“马尔科·克罗斯，怎么样？你的赞助商估计不太乐意，他们是不是下赛季的广告物料都弄完，印号都做了？不过没关系，我的赞助商恐怕会很开心。”

下一秒马尔科就把他摁倒在床上，拿枕头使劲捂住他的头，“开心？你的赞助商马上就要见不到你了！托尼·克罗斯！”

托尼快窒息了，不过多半是因为笑得太急。

 

***

  

不到一小时，托尼就对钓竿和鱼饵就失去了热情，他决定躲到船尾享受阴凉和柠檬水。马尔科仍在学习用细线绑鱼钩鱼饵的一百种方式，出乎意料的是，马尔科的垂钓技术比他好多了，运气也是。托尼拍了一张冰桶里的海鲈，马尔科的战利品。他打开Instagram，不过没准备发帖，首页已经有足够多灿烂的阳光、碧蓝的大海、毫不掩饰的亲昵。

点了几个赞后，托尼闭上眼，靠在椅背上，考虑自己要不要破个例，发度假的照片。他回想着近几年见到的那些爱的宣告。如果他也拍一张马尔科呢？最好是今年圣诞节，让马尔科戴上那枚大得可笑的戒指，坐在他家的沙发里，用马克杯喝着姜茶。配字就这么写：“搭上了两百万和我的下半辈子”。一切都合适，再完美不过。

“你在傻乐什么？”马尔科不知什么时候出现，开始用鱼线缠他的手指。托尼哼了一声，也不反抗，“那你又在对你男朋友做什么傻事？”

马尔科头都没抬，说道：“我男朋友太没用，什么都不做，不如把他捆了扔海里，能钓条大鱼。”

“那你捆吧。” 托尼放弃了，让自己淹没于阳光、大海和亲昵。

 

*** 

 

隔天近傍晚，托尼独自一人站在阳台，端着半杯气泡酒。离假期结束尚有三天，他还可以放纵一下。马尔科之前说要出去一趟，昨天晒了大半天的太阳，托尼不愿意再出门，只叮嘱他晚饭前回来。现在托尼只用看着夕阳掠过凌凌波光，然后等马尔科回来一起去喝鱼汤。  

托尼听到了大门开合的声音，然后是上楼的脚步。“进屋来，托尼。”马尔科喊。

终于回来了，托尼想着，往屋里走去。红色和橙色的光斜着从窗户和阳台里照进来，变成一道道的斑驳，马尔科就站在斑驳里。“坐下。” 马尔科又说道。

这是他严肃的口吻，托尼听得出来。他放下杯子坐在躺椅上，一言不发。不知道马尔科要做什么。

等他单膝跪下时，托尼知道马尔科要做什么了。

马尔科摸出一个绒布盒子，低头将它打开，盒内整齐地竖着两枚戒指。他取出其中一枚，拉过托尼的左手，朝着无名指套上去。

卡住了。戒指略小。

不要笑，托尼暗想。托尼·克罗斯，千万不要笑。

马尔科轻轻骂了一句，然后换上另一枚。这次戴进去了，尺寸刚好。

“该你了。” 马尔科递过盒子，还有左手。

托尼拿出戒指，浅金色，不宽不窄，内壁刻着字，马尔科·克罗斯。戒指的主人脸上写满期待，托尼给他戴上。

马尔科起身，满意地坐下，举起那杯气泡酒，做了个干杯的动作。托尼取下自己的戒指，看了看内壁，托尼·罗伊斯，不出所料。他把戒指戴了回去。

“怎么样，合适吗？” 马尔科吻上他嘴角的弧度，小声问道。

一切都合适，再完美不过。

[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 托尼·克罗斯(唱): 离圣诞节还有五个月/我的真爱送给我/五...一枚金戒指.  
> 关于戒指的样式，本来想写菱形切割来着。  
> 感谢[videokilledtheradiostar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/videokilledtheradiostar/pseuds/videokilledtheradiostar) 帮忙beta  
> 马尔科的财务之前是家里人管，每月有定额给他发零用钱。这个新闻目前只有中文二次引用的源，等我找到原文回来补一个链接。


End file.
